Where I am
by Spartan058Linda
Summary: Edward tried to bring Alphonse back; it failed or so he thought. Then Alphonse ends up in the D.Gray-Man world. After a near fatal encounter with an Akuma, Alphonse loses his memories. This story tells of Al's adventures as an Exorcist in the Black Order.


Where I am 

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **** I ****do not**** own Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-Man**

**Summary:**After Edward was killed by Envy, Alphonse sacrificed himself and the Philosopher Stone to bring him back to life. Edward, driven by guilt tried to bring Al back; his soul, body, and mind. It failed, or so he thought; poor Alphonse is dropped in a place he doesn't know without any memory of the five years he spent with his Brother searching for the Philosopher Stone. A short while later after arriving in the D. Gray-Man world Al had his first encounter with an Akuma. Luckily General Cross and his apprentice Allen Walker came to the rescue. After completely losing all of his past memories in the incident, Cross finds out that he is compatible with daggers that have an innocence shard in it, and then Cross takes him in as his apprentice. This story tells of Al's adventures as an Exorcist in the Black Order.

/+++++++/

Edward Elric's POV

'_Al is gone, and it was my fault_. _It was entirely my fault…_ _He shouldn't have died for me, it was my_ _fault. I should be the one dead… Not him. ' _The more I thought it the more it hurt. I knew what to do; if Alphonse was here he would say don't do it; even if he was here I don't care what he said, I was stubborn. Besides, I was doing this for him. At least I had a plan that might work; I was going to sacrifice myself to the Gate, then bring together my together and cross the Gate to where my father is as a payment for Al's life.

I knew it was risky and a little chance of success, but it was worth a try. If I failed and died, I would still get to be with Al. I gave a sad smile; I didn't care, either way would be fine with me. I stared down at the completed transmutation circle.

"Now for the finishing touches…" I pulled off the last of my shirt, and then I pricked my finger. Crimson red liquid dripped from the small wound on my finger and started to run down my palm. I used my blood to draw small transmutations on my head, arms, and my chest. I stepped into the giant circle, looking around the ballroom. Thinking that it might be the last time I see it; my thoughts quickly transitioned to the memories of Alphonse and me as innocent little kids. With no care in the world, doing things kids do, well minus the alchemy.

I drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was time, and I was ready; I then closed my eyes. Then I clapped my hands, the sound echoed throughout the ballroom. Then I touched the tips of fingers to the circle on my chest. I felt the energy flow from me to the transmutation circle, at the same time I saw bright blue lights from behind my closed eyelids, I smiled. It was working; I then opened my eyes. The Gate of Truth was in front of me with a dull white surrounding it looking as if it could go on forever. My smile quickly faded into a frown. The Gate open and dark hands pulled me through, surrounding me in complete darkness.

When I was semi-conscious, I noticed I was back in the ballroom in the stop where I stood before. I turned my head around no one else was here but me. Tears fell out of my eyes,

'_It didn't work… Al's gone… Forever…'___More tears streamed down my face.

It hurt more now, like a giant hole was ripped through my heart, it hurt to know that my fateful brother who was always by my side will never be there anymore. Watching my back, and… Well just being there for me when I need it. It hurt much more now than ever…

/+++++++/

Alphonse Elric's POV

I was cold, way too cold to be indoors. Or I thought I was indoors last. The memories of what happened last were vague; I could barely able remember what happened to me and Brother.

'_Brother!' _was the word what quickly woke up my half-awake mind. _'Where was he? Was he okay? Did the Transmutation work?' _These questions rang though my now fully awake mind. I opened my eyes; it was night time with a full moon high in the sky.

'_How did I get outside?' _ I sat up a looked around, I was in a clearing on top of a hill; I then saw twinkling lights in the distance. _'A town! Yes! When I get there maybe someone will probably call Pinako to come and get me! Then I will ask her, what might have happened to me!'_ I almost yelled with glee, I stood up to start my way to the town. Then a sudden cold brisk breeze swept past me; I then suddenly noticed something. Now being outside suddenly became the second question that needed an answer.

'_Where the heck are my clothes? I know I was wearing some before, so what happened to them?'_ Then all of a sudden it seemed really cold; so cold I started to shiver all over. On instinct I clapped my hands and touched the ground, a bright blue light flashed from my hands. After the light faded, there was a simple outfit that would work for the time being.

'_How did I do that? The only person I know who could transmute without a transmutation circle was Teacher.'_ I pushed that thought out of my head because it was not that important at this time. I quickly put the clothing on; suddenly feeling warmer I made my way to the town hoping someone would help me.

/+++++++/

I followed the dirt roads to the town; due to the lack of light I went off the road but quickly made my way back on to it. In about 30 minutes or so I arrived in the town, there were no lights on. I just was about to knock on people doors politely; when I saw a man. He wasn't that far away, so I decided to go to him first. I made my way over to him; but the closer I got something in the back of my mind was telling me,

'_**Don't go up to the man, something is off about him. I don't think he's human. Stay away from him…'**_ But I choose to ignore it; I didn't know that that decision would almost cost me my life.

A/N: Yay my first chapter is done; I hope you liked it. By the way; please review I really appreciate it.

With much thanks,

Spartan058Linda


End file.
